Little People
by Prism Elf
Summary: Written for Reverse Dragon Age Big Bang. Inspired by Prideling's art. Someone is making Sera's 'friends' disappear. Not wanting to drag the Inquisitor into it, she decides to leave Skyhold for a short time to solve the problem. Problem is the Inquisitor doesn't want her going alone, so she sends the most reasonable, boring, and un-fun person along to help her. Solas.


**Little People**

Written by: Prismelf

Silence had fallen over the keep. Well, silence to all that weren't aware of where to look. Down in the kitchens; in the back alleys and hidden depths of the lord's castle, there was anything but quiet. Servants mostly elven scurried about finishing up their daily work and preparing for the next day. No body of any importance looked down long enough to notice those that made their dinners or washed their clothes. They only seemed to notice when something went missing or their food tasted funny.

Pip didn't like being a servant, but it was this or the streets. And the streets were tougher and deadlier. He would a take a few beatings from the head cook for not getting wood fast enough for the cook fire than a knife in the back because some job went south. It was the way of the world his mother had told him. His mother was a kindly woman with a romantic side. So much so that she married the alienage drunk thinking she could change him. Sad to say his father had died in the gutter choking on his own vomit before Pip had turned six years old.

His mother still cried over his father even though twelve years had passed since his death. Pip didn't understand it. The man had been useless trash a waste of life in Pip's eyes, yet his mother had loved him. Maybe she had a good heart or maybe she wasn't the smartest person in the world. Pip didn't rightfully care. He knew that he probably should, but he just didn't understand.

"Hurry up, boy, those pots aren't going to wash themselves." Pip sighed and heaved the heavy iron pot up. He staggered under the weight of it.

"Andraste's ass, this thing weighs a ton." He grumbled as he wobbled his way to the hearth. To get the muck off the bottom he would need hot water and the pot would need to be thoroughly scrapped with a blade.

"Hey, Pip, when you're done with that make certain you take out the table scraps to the kennels." Randle, his fellow servant, shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't want the master's dogs to go without their supper," In truth the dogs could do to lose a few pounds each. "Those dogs eat better than we do." Pip muttered. He couldn't remember ever having dined on newly butchered mutton or freshly catch fish. Everything he ate smelled funny and was mostly pickled by the time he got to it. He set the pot by the fire and went to over to where Randle had set out the "scraps" for the dogs. It would take the pot a while for the water to get hot. He heaved the tray onto his hips and headed out the back door of the kitchens that led out to the main courtyard, stables and kennels.

As he stepped outside he was greeted by the cold rush of the night air. Winter had hit the last couple weeks. Frost sparkled on every nook and cranny of the keep making the old stones sparkle with a pristine sheen of white. The moon was high in the night sky, which twinkled with thousands of glittering stars. Pip's breath came out in white puffy clouds. The cold wasn't bad, as he had been sweating a few minutes before in the sweltering stifling heat of the kitchens. _Give it time._ He thought soon he wouldn't be able to feel his fingers or toes.

Rolling his shoulders, he started toward the kennels. The hounds started barking and growling as he got within a hundred yards from them.

"Alright, alright, keep your barkin' down. It's comin'." He said as he picked up a glob of meat from the tray. He flung it over the side of the pen. The hound inside snatched the piece of meat right out of the air with a snap of its powerful jaws. He moved onto the next pen. He was working on the second to last pen when noticed the dogs had gone quiet. Instead of yipping and barking at him they had gone suspiciously still their ears pricked forward.

"What's the matter with you all?" Pip asked lowering the hand he had been ready to use to chuck the dog's food. The dog's flattened back against its head and he started to growl. A deep low rumble that was different from the growls directed at Pip before. Pip blinked at the dog as it started to lower its head and back toward the back of its pen still growling. "Hey, what's wrong, boy?"

The hairs on the back of Pip's neck stood up and a cold chill swept through him surpassing even the chillness of the night air around him. _Something's wrong._ Pip thought as he glanced around looking for a sign of anything out of the ordinary. Nothing moved. The dogs were silence except for the dog in front of him. He couldn't hear anything moving, not the workers in the kitchen, not the horses in the barn. Nothing.

Goosebumps prickled down his arms as he turned to head back in the direction of the kitchen. Light seeped out from underneath the door, but shouldn't he be hearing something? _Maybe, they are finishing clearing up the table. Yes, that's it Randle and the others aren't there._

The dog growled again. He pivoted back in that direction just in time to feel the prick of a cold metal at his throat and then a warm wet sensation gushed down the front of his neck and shirt. He blinked, dropping the tray. Meat and bones scattered to the ground as Pip collapsed. Blood pooled and steamed on the frost covered ground.

"What do mean another friend's gone?" Sera asked Anvil. The dwarf shrugged and fiddled with his beer mug though he had yet to drink out of it. Anvil was paranoid like many caste dwarves turned surfacer. He didn't really like the taste of beer made on the surface, but he did enjoy the smell. Because he kept sniffing it from time to time. Sera crinkled her nose. The stuff here smelled awful and tasted just as bad. She wasn't certain how Anvil stomached it.

"Look it's just that, Pip's gone like Davies, Church, and Whispers before him."

"Stupid piss buckets! Fraggin' nobles must be catchin' wise about the friends. Maybe we got a leak. Someone caught them takin' a leak. Hehe…good one, right?"

Anvil shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Guess it's probably too soon. But we gotta find out what's, you know. See whose killin' our people."

"You got friends in higher places. Try talk with the Inquisitor?"

Sera shook her head rustling her hair. "No, she's been pretty busy, with savin' the world from falling to shat. But maybe…I put it on the war table. Huh, no…then others will know, got to keep it hushed."

"Look, darlin', just talk to the Inquisitor. I'm sure she'll be willing to help."

Sera shook her head. "No, you, stop with the darlin' crap, ain't your darlin'."

"It's the fourth friend to end up dead in that place. Something fishy is going on there." Anvil stated sipping at his beer. He made a face and stared down into the mug. "Might want to see if the Inquisitor can help,"

"I don't know." Sera puckered her lips and crinkled her nose. "I want to see what's going on first."

"You'll end up losing another friend in that place." Anvil commented.

Sera shook her head. "Nope, not gonna risk it. I'm going to see what in Andraste's tits it goin on in that place."

"Wait you going in yourself?"

"You bet your hairy dwarfy arse." Sera grinned at Anvil's stupefied look. "What better way to catch the killer than with really good bait. We drop a few bees in the right ears. If they are really after friends then I'll be prefect for them." She took a long swig of her drink. "It'll be too good for them to pass up."

"Wait you're leaving?" Adessa Lavellan queried her brow furrowing with confusion. "Why again?"

"Right, you see friends are discovering, me, I'm bait, but not really, I'm going to stink the rat out of hiding and put an arrow in his face for even consider touching a friend of Jenny." Sera explained for the third time. The Inquisitor usually understood her plan pretty well, but for some reason today Adessa was slow at process her words.

"So your friends are disappearing and you are going to bait the person out who is making them disappear?" The Inquisitor asked.

Sera nodded and smiled. "yes, yes, all very hush."

"And this seemed like a good idea because."

"Friends are dying…no, wait, someone is killing my friends. I wanna find out who put an arrow through their face."

"Ah, I see."

"So, I'll be gone for a bit. Not too long just a little bit."

"How long exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe, a month, that seem too long?"

"If you are not back in a month do I need to bring in the Inquisitor's force and save you?" Adessa inquired raising an eyebrow a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"No, no, nothing like that, probably dead anyway." Sera run her fingers through her short hair mussing it up even more.

"Sera." Adessa said sternly making the other elf focus even for a moment on the situation at hand. "I'm sending someone else with you."

"No need Inquisitor. I got this."

"I thought the Inquisitor was jokin'," Sera grumbled for the ten time though this time it was under her breath. She didn't want to hear the lecture again. A disappointing look shot her way from the bald elf now travelling with her. She stuck her tongue out in his direction.

He didn't respond to her childlike outburst. "Ugh!" she wanted something out of it, "You're no fun! Why she'd send you along?" Sera snapped. "If she had to send someone, why not Bull or Varric, they'd at least be fun!"

Solas turned his head to look at her, "I believe the Inquisitor's exact reasoning was I would be able to blend in with the servants and keep an eye on you."

"You blend in with little people?" Sera laughed, "That's funny, good one Inquisitor,"

"Sera, contrary to what you may believe about me, I can be unassuming when necessary."

"Un-awhat? See, that's the problem. You make look little people, but you don't sound little. No one will believe it. Not for a minute. You're too elfy." She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not too anything . I do not see myself as Dalish or as a city elf."

"No, but you are about the dead ones."

Solas blinked. That was it. That was the only reaction she seemed to get out of him, that or sighs. "Yes, I do care about our dead."  
"Why they're dead? They don't care about you. Know why? Because they can't, their stiffs…ahahaha….get it their stiffs. Can't care cause they're stiff." Sera trilled with mirth.

Solas shook his head. "It is shame you do not have more respect for the dead and the lore that was lost."

"They're not my dead and lost."

Solas sighed and looked forward again. "Good, don't want to hear about no stinky dead elves anyway. What was the Inquisitor thinking." Sera mumbled under her breath.

Their mounts plodded along the road. It was a good three days ride to the keep where her friends had gone missing. Her horse sneezed blowing hot air from its nostrils in thick white plumes. Sera leaned forward and patted the animal on the neck. It tossed its head and whickered soft to her. "There, there, Breeches, I know, cold, right?" She soothed.

Snow was piled high on the sides of the road and packed thick under their feet by the tramping of booted and hooved moving along the road on a daily basis. It was amazing how many people still travelled even in the dead of winter to see Skyhold and join the Inquisition.

This trip could have been fun, if she hadn't gotten stuck with old stick in the mud. "Dull, dull dull, bah, bah, bah," Bull or Dorian or anyone else would have been better.

"Do you intend to make disgusted noises the entire trip?" Solas inquired.

Sera blew a raspberry at him.

"Is that necessary?"

"Why'd you even come?" Sera asked wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. It had started to slip from her shoulders when she had leaned forward to pet Breeches.

"Adessa asked if I would accompany you and offer my assistance with your problem."

"Did she tell you what for?" Sera raised an eyebrow. Adessa trusted him it seemed, or something else was going on. But she did trust Adessa's judgement on how to handle these situations. She was Inquisitor after all and she had helped with the friends before. Maybe she knew what she was doing, but in this case…Sera stared hard at Solas, her eyes pinched and narrow.

Solas nodded. "She said some of your friends had been killed and you were set on solving the predicament."

"But why you agree? It's not like you. You don't like me. I get it, but don't pretend you care. Cause you don't." Sera growled. "You don't care shat about my friends."

Solas pulled up on the reins of his mount halting the horse in its tracks. The black stallion tossed its head impatiently seeming to sense its rider's mood. "I never said…"

"You don't have too. See thing is, you're so stuck on how great elves use to be, you never once considered what's it really like for little people now." Sera stirred Breeches around Solas and his stallion.

Solas watched Sera as she rode mumbling to herself. He wasn't surprised the girl didn't want him here. He, in truth, didn't see the point in his going with Sera either. The girl was more than capable of handling herself. And this was more of Sera's element too. He had other obligations to be dwelling on besides what had happened to a few…he stopped the thought. No, this world wasn't real, but it could be. Adessa was real. She had to be. And she cared about the people around her. Sera was one of those. He could see the appeal of having someone like Sera around. She clearly spoke her mind and did defend those who otherwise were forgotten and had no one to look out for them.

Adessa had asked him to go with the elf girl in hopes of keeping her completely out of trouble and he had been telling the truth when the Inquisitor had informed she had chosen him because he would be less noticed.

"A dwarf or qunari would draw too much attention to servants. People notice large changes, but subtle." Adessa smiled and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm worried. Sera would never let on, but she's going into a dangerous situation, vhenan."

"Does it mean that much to you?" He asked gently lifting her hand from his arm. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I would appreciate it." She nodded stepping closer. He was still getting use to her, to this idea of them being more. His heart beat sped up at the touch of breath ghosting across the skin of his cheek. He closed his eyes savoring the nearness and warmth that was her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close before she slipped away completely. Sometimes he wandered if she was the dream and he the dreamer. In all the infinite loneliness of the world he had awoken to he had found her. A brighter spirit he had not seen in some time. The wish to draw and keep her close was almost overpowering and distracting. Yet, always underneath it all was the underline idea of he was lying to her. Lying. Could she, no, would she still look at him the same way if she knew the truth? He wanted to be certain, but then if she knew it wouldn't change anything? Would it?

He shook his head. It was too easy to get lost in thoughts of her.

The next days they travelled mostly in silence each lost in their thoughts. Solas welcome the silence. The serene calm was better than trying to speak with Sera. He didn't fault the girl and her thinking. She was a product of this world of the society in which she had been raised. What could she have been if born into a world where elves were not slaves or treated worse than dogs? Certainly, the old world had problems, but it was nothing like this times issues. She was afraid to be an elf. She hated it because treated her differently. It was better to not be proud or to hate what you were born as to want to be the same as everyone else if you were looked down on for being something considered abhorrent.

"Well, there she is…gah, this is pathetic isn't it." Sera made a face and snorted. "Wonder why someone even bother killing friends this place is a dump even by friend standards. Ugh, gives me the heebies."

A tingle shot through Solas. It was a familiar sensation associated with magic and the Veil. He pulled his horse to a stop. The stallion shook its head and dances a little to the side. He reached down and patted the animal on the neck. "Easy, Serannas," Sera's horse nickered softly and shifted as well. "The Veil is thin here." Solas commented as his horse tossed its head chopping at the bit. "Serannas senses it and so does Breeches."

"Great, some weirdy magic shat is going on isn't it. Would explain my friends disappearin'."

"It is hard to say. There is the possibility that a rift could be open near here and we are dealing with the spirits that have been drawn through."

"No, no, NO! No weird demony shat, either!" Sera snapped. "We don't have the Inquisitor here to do the whole glowin' hand. Poof! Rift closed."

"No, we do not. But if it is a rift then we can send word back to Skyhold for the Inquisitor's help." Solas suggested. "But this does not feel like a rift. It feels like magic. The air is thick with it. I believe blood magic might be at work."

"Yuck, you mean some one here as willing stuck a knife in their arm?" Sera shook hair. "I'd rather it be demons at least they make some sense."

Solas chuckled. "Demons are simply corrupt spirits once you realize their purpose they are easy to communicate…"

"NO! Not talkin' to any demons! Demons aren't friends! " Sera kicked her mounts sides. "Come on we aren't goin' to find out what's happened sittin' here."

Solas followed her. As they neared the gate they dismounted and led their horses up to the gate. Their story was simple. They were travelers, nomads of a sort that moved from job to job doing little odd jobs here and there. They stayed on long enough to earn enough money to move on to a new place. It was a risky business and cover story, but it made the most sense for their weapons, supplies and horses. They were two elves looking for work.

"Right, don't talk, let me." Sera explained as they drew closer to the gate.

"How come?" Solas inquired.

"You don't sound like help. You sound like well…you. Just play silent."

Solas rolled his eyes at the girl. "I can sound less like me and more like you, if you think that would help."

"No, don't open your gob at all. Thanks." Sera's smile was sardonic.

Solas sighed and shrugged. "Very well, I will merely be a silent presence."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

As the gate house reared before snow in little white flakes started spiraling from the sky. A very disgruntled guard stepped out to greet them.

"Oi! Lookin' for work heard there might be some place to wet our pieholes and take on some." Sera called as the guard looked them over.

"You have papers."

Sera sighed dramatically. "Papers, course we got papers."

Solas tried not to cringe. Their "papers" were of course forged and signed by a Lord Phaxbum. Sera had chuckled the entire time she was writing and drawing the papers up. He had to admit that the girl did have some talent in drawing and writing. She could copy anything she saw in beautiful rendered detail.

The guard gave them a passing glance and handed them back. "There's a small inn few travelers in these weather conditions. Might be able to find some work in the keep proper especially since so many have left."

"Left? That's strange." Solas remarked.

Sera shot him a warning look. He ignored it as the guard turned his attention to him. "Yeah, mighty superstition lot if you ask me. Just because some kid got his throat slit everyone thinks something sinister is going on." The guard shrugged. "Bunch of horse shit if you ask me. Just one knife ear knifin' another."

Solas nodded as Sera tensed. "I'm certain that is all it was." Solas agreed.

"Yeah, we'll be going now. Thanks," Sera said stiffly leading her horse pass the guard. The man eyed them suspiciously for a moment as they entered.

"Don't need anymore knife ears as is." He muttered as Sera mumbled, "Bloody bastard doesn't care a fig, goin' cram my foot up his metal wrapped ass. See who screams knife ear then."

The inn was very small and cramped. Sera didn't mind though it remaindered her a little of what her small apartment had been like in Denerim before the Blight. It smelled about the same too-urine, sawdust and cheap beer, really cheap beer. The common room was dimly lit and about three people occupied it at the moment. All looked like regulars. As she entered the room, all three turned to look at her. She removed her hat from her head and grinned broadly. She had left Solas to see to the horses. The other seemed very happy to be out of the others company. They had spent the last three days travelling together. While Solas hadn't been as annoying as she originally predicted, he was still boring and blah, blah, blah, about ancient elves.

She remembered asking about him and the Inquisitor at one point. During their journey.

"So what's she like?" It had seemed an innocent enough questions, but the eyebrow raise was more than enough to tell her that he got the connotations behind it.

"What do you mean?"

Sear sighed and shrugged. "I mean, what she's like? Is she rough, sweet, passionate, fun? What's like, you know?"

"Sera, you might want to speficy…"

He was going to make her say it. If he had been Bull, she wouldn't have. Bloody pops, if he had been Blackwall _he_ wouldn't have made her say it. "Tumblin'. What's she like to tumble?" She had to admit she was curious. She didn't want to picture the two of them rollin' around naked in bed or on that large table he worked at. _Gah, wipe that image away right now_. But the Inquisitor was a beautiful woman and strong too especially for an elf.

"Is that a serious question? No, wait do not answer I know it is."

"Well?"

"Are you planning on badgering me at this for the rest of the trip if I deny you an answer?"

"Oh," She giggled. "I gotta have somethin' to do."

Solas sighed. "Very well, if you must know."

"I bet she's passionate and sweet, isn't she, though I kinda of image her fun too at times." Sera supplied letting her own mind wonder to what it would be like to even kiss Adessa.

"Adessa is…"

"Oh, or maybe she likes it a little rough. You know tie her up and make her giggle-wiggle."

"What? Giggle-wiggle?"

Sera nodded. "She'd be a giggle-wiggler. Or does she tie you down and make you giggle-wiggle?"

"Enough! This is pointless speculation on your part." Solas growled. "If you really much know, I do not know."

Sera blinked. "What? You don't know?"

"Yes, and I am not discussing this farther with you."

"But you mean you haven't bumped uglies?"

"Must you be so crude about it?"

"It is what it is."

Solas and Adessa it was still a little weird to think about. She didn't see Adessa being drawn to Solas. Not the Inquisitor she knew any way. The Adessa she knew was fun and carefree laughed at the stupidest and vulgar jokes. And loved to come up with pranks. She had a hard time putting Adessa and Solas together. Solas so hang up on past wrongs and misdeeds he didn't look at the present and see what a gift it was. He didn't see the fun that could be had.

"Hey, barkeep, girl needin' a drink over here."

The barkeep was a burly man that looked to be in his mid-forties with a barrel chest and hams for hands. He pulled down a tall clay mug and turned to the keg behind him. He poured her a mug of dark foul smelling beer. She sat at the bar as he placed the drink in front of her. "Thanks," She raised the mug to the barkeep and then took a long pull. The beer tasted like it smelled bitter and gritty like it was made of mud. "Gah," She pulled a face and took another long pull. She smacked her lips and wiped foam from her mouth. "So, where's a girl to get her hands dirty around here."

The barkeep stared at her wiping out a glass with a dirty rag. "You just come in?"

Sera smiled while she cringed on the inside. _Keep cool, just cool, doesn't matter if he's stupid. A lot of people are stupid._ "Yep, my friend and I are lookin' for work. Just two travelers lookin' for a place to stay and get our hands dirty until the weather clears."

"Huh, might be something at the main keep, a lot folks just up and left about week or so back." The bartender said.

"Yeah, guard mentioned that? What's that craziness about?"

Barkeep shrugged. "Seems some people have come up dead."

"People just don't come up dead." Sera commented.

"No, but that's the problem only started happening a couple months ago. A person here or a person there. First one fell off the top of the ramparts that surround the main keep. Second one, looked to be trampled by horses in the stable. Another died in the kennels mauled by dogs. Too many superstition people around."

"That's what the guard spewed too. What you don't believ e in weird shat?"

"Me? No, I believe in people being idiots and messin' where they should be." The barkeep eyed her warily. "The lord isn't bad, he's old, but he takes good care of his lands. People don't complain about him. It's his only son their worried about."

"That so?" Sera sipped her beer again.

"Yeah, little lordling is a piss ripper that's for certain. Supported the mages in the rebellion. His father wasn't too happy that. Lord Brenan believed the nobles needed to stay out of that particular war." The barkeep leaned forward. "But that's all over now thanks to the Inquisition and the Prophet of Andraste. They're saying she's something to be seem."

Sera snorted and took another. "Don't know, never met her."

The door to the inn opened and every one including Sera turned. Solas stood in the door way. He meant her eye and then moved over the bar. Everyone went back to their drinks.

"This your friend?" the barkeep asked pulling another mug from the under the bar.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sera admitted she wouldn't exactly call him a friend, but for the sake of the moment and her needing a reason for Solas to be there. Yes, he was a 'friend'.

"What can I get you?" the barkeep inquired of Solas.

 _Please, don't say anything too elfy_. Sera prayed to Andraste he wouldn't be his normal self.

"Just a beer, please." He sat down next to Sera looking for all the world like he belonged on the bar stool. She blinked. His voice was still soft and well spoke sounding, but there was a way he was carrying himself. It wasn't the normal haughty manner in which he normally presented himself. He was slummed and he kept his eyes downcast.

"Certainly," The barkeep sat a mug of dark brown foaming liquid in front of him. He eyed it dubiously for a moment and she elbowed him in the side.

"Just drink it." She muttered out of the side of mouth.

"My thanks," He raised the mug and took a sip. Unlike Sera he didn't crinkle his nose and keep drinking. He simply took a long pull and set the mug back down. "Did you inquire about lodgings?"

"Not yet,"

"Oh we do have a couple rooms available if you are lookin'."

"At least until we can rub our coins together long enough to get to a proper city." Sera supplied. "Need a more lastin' job. Weather's turned foul though." She crinkled her nose again. "Don't like snow. Too cold and white. Too pretty and bright some times."

"Well, couple of silver will get you three nights and breakfast and dinner, midday meal you're on your own." Barkeep offered.

"You have a deal." Sera raised her mug again and took one last long pull of her drink.

The next few days were a blur of motion for Solas. Sera and he managed to find jobs in the main keep, Sera a kitchen wench taking over for her dead friend. And himself working in the stables since the last stable hand had left after the death of Pip, Sera's friend. Solas didn't mind the stables as it allowed him more freedom to explore the keep and he rarely interacted with anyone else. The tingling he had felt was getting stronger. No one spoke of rifts in the area or nearby. The Veil was getting to the point where a rift could form if whatever magic that was being used, he was fairly certain magic was being employed, wasn't stopped. He just wasn't certain where the magic's source was. It was possible that what he was sensing was a spirit that had crossed over, but it had still needed to be called into being on this plane.

There were too many variables to be exactly certain what they were dealing with. He was glad that he had come with Sera. The girl was over her head here.

It was at the end of their first week, Solas had his first break through on what was going on . he was working in the stable mucking out the stall of the Lord's best riding stallion, when a colder than the weather outside sensation crept up his spine. He paused and waited. Malevolence choked the air making it hard to breath. _A spirit._ He thought. It was not the burning all-encompassing heat of anger, nor he wasn't feeling the icy touch of fear or the heady pangs of desire. He ruled out sloth and despair as there was not a lingering of sleep or sadness. Something else, something ancient stirred within the keep. Looking around the keep had yielded that it was indeed an old keep and sleeping here had shown him many battles from a time when Ferelden was first forming into a nation. Part of these walls and ramparts still remaindered from that time.

Something older and darker, a spirit he had not encountered in many, many years. "I know you are there." Whispered the words in elvhen.

The presence thickened and a deep voice grated against his ears. "One of the people, I have not encountered such in a very long time."

"Who called you here spirit? What purpose do you have here?"

It chuckled. "Called? I was not called. I awoke from a long slumber to these creatures scurrying about in my home."

"Forgive us, mortals, but what did we do to awaken you?"

"Hahaha…A power I haven't felt in a long time surged forth and weakened the Veil, but then the little lordling of this keep decided it best to harbor mages. When the Templars came calling looking for mages…they released me." It chuckled again. "I devoured their souls. I have not felt such loathing in many years.

 _Loathing. A spirit of hatred. It has grown powerful feeding on the souls of the mages and Templars, but also the servants for their lords and lords for the little people. It is a mutual feeling surrounding this place._ "What binds you to this place?"

"Binds me, little elvhen? Nothing binds me. This place is ripe with hate."

With that the heaviness left and the cold of winter creeped back into the stable. Solas shuddered with the sudden chill. His problem wasn't so much how to get rid of the demon which now seemed to be preying on people using their hatred against others. He wasn't certain how to tell Sera they were indeed dealing with a demon and magic.

"Shat! No, no, no, didn't I say no demons or spirity things." Sera exclaimed to the ceiling of her room. Solas stood watching her. He couldn't really blame many didn't understand the stublties and nuances of demons and spirits. They were a particular breed of creature that stayed true to their purposes. A spirit of rage would always be enticed by anger just as a spirit of compassion was drawn to help others.

"Sera, spirits are simple creatures drawn to fulfil their purpose. Demons are much the same just with a dark purpose or intent. This I believe is a spirit of hatred fueled by the hate generated by someone or a group of people living here in the keep." Solas explained.

"So, it's what killed my friends."

"Yes, but I believe it was directed to do so."

"How?"

"I do not know."

"What? Shat, aren't you the demon expert. Aren't you suppose to know about all this weird fucking shit." Sera covered her eyes and groaned. "I don't want to be a part of this…no,no,no…look just tell me where to shot my arrows and I'm good."

"I believe that will be dependent upon you."

"What?"

"You are the one working in the keep. We will need your ears and eyes to see who might be acting suspiciously."

"Aren't mages the only ones who can talk to demons?"

"No, a mage can bind a demon at great cost, but if one knows how a demon can be bound to an object and directed through that object much like a spirit. It takes a great amount of energy and sacrifice to try, but it can be done." Solas wasn't certain there wasn't a mage hiding in the keep. There very well could be. "Just be on your guard, Sera. I will keep watch and set up some protection spells."

"Gah, hate them too. All tingly and shat." She sighed. "Fine, fine, I get it. Let's just hurry this up and see about stoppin' who is doing this."

"Fuck!" Sera yelled shooting another arrow. The undead guard came at her again. Solas tossed a bolt of magic at the creature exploding it into little bits of flesh, bone and yuck. Sera spun shooting again at another advancing creature.

"Andraste's tits!" She cursed as her arrow pinned the shambling corpse's foot to the ground. She shot again this time pinning the other foot. The creature too stupid with death to try and stop moving. "Egghead! Behind you!" Solas spun and shot another arc of blue magic bolts at the pinned monster. He swung back around scowling at her.

"Do not call me that!"

Sera rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She shot again and he waved his hands letting magic envelop him and her. It was warm and inviting like a blanket. Sera shuddered. She didn't like how appealing his magic felt surrounding her. "How did this happen?" She screamed instead.

Solas didn't bother to answer. He knew as well as she what had happened. Her and her big mouth. _Couldn't keep it quiet. Just had to open and speak ill of the lord._

A couple hours ago had found her working in the kitchens when she had overheard a commotion coming from one of the side passages leading to the main dining hall. It was late and most everyone except little people were asleep. The keep was pretty quiet. She shook standing. Thinking back to Solas telling her about the demon living in the keep, she had grabbed a kitchen knife and opened the passageway. Two people stumbled and then fell out of the entranceway, landing unceremoniously at her feet. It was a young elf girl and a young human boy. She realized the girl as work of the maids who cleaned the upstairs and the lords apartments. The boy she recognized as well. The lord's son. She didn't remember his name and it wasn't important. She stared at the young couple then she started to laugh.

They both looked up at her red in the faces.

"Stop that at once." The boy had ordered.

Which made her laugh all the hard.

"I said stop!"

"Oh, my lord, looks so pretty dressed all in red." She stared hard at the girl. Tears streaked down her face. Sera sobered immediately. "You haven't been dallying with a girl that doesn't want it. Have you, my lord?"

The boy stood up. He was about her height maybe a little taller. "It is none of your business what I do with my servants. Get back to work."

 _Bastard._ She smirked. "As my lord wishes."

Then she swiped out with her knife, slicing into the little lordling's arm. "Prick! Thinkin' you can take advantage of whoever you want."

The boy swore and then started yelling, calling her names. "Whore, you'll paid for that!" Suddenly the room went cold and the fire died down to embers. The boy clutched at an amulet located at his throat. "Kill her!" he hollered loud enough to wake the entire keep. The amulet glowed a dull burnt orange from between his fingers.

"Shat!" She sputtered and then turned and ran out of the kitchens as fast as her feet could carry her. The cold and chill of the kitchens founded her it seemed.

She ran until she was out of the keep never once looking back. She burst into the inn's common room not bothering to stop and chat with the barkeep like she did on most nights instead she flew up the stairs and directly to Solas' room. She didn't bother to knock. And she hoped the mage was decent though she didn't care at the moment.

Solas sat cross legged on his bed reading of all things. His head jerked up at her entrance. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"Sera, to what…"

"The lordling…he's controlling the demon. It's after me!" She cried. Fear coursed through her. She didn't know if she could remain standing, but she wasn't about ready to collapse in front of him. "We need to go. Now."

"Sera, wait," She had turned toward the door. "You came here to stop what was happening to our friends, correct?"

"Yes, no, I came here to see why they died. Now I know. Won't be sending any more friends this way. Lordling can have his fun. I'll put out the word and maybe hire some friends to kill the son from a distance. Don't want anyone near the bastard." She said quickly talking animatedly with her hands. "Either way demon on its way. Not waiting for it."

"If we leave, we leave a demon to play with innocent little people. People who aren't friends and do not know the terror that lurks here." Solas stated evenly.

"Dammit, dammit, hate stupid piss bucket, fuckin' nobles, and their stupid ideas and roamin' hands." Sera gritted her teeth. "All right, all right let me get my bow. Shoot the little bastard right in the face or the danglebags."

They had entered the keep through the stables entrance. Sera hadn't wasted anytime grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows. Solas simply needed his staff. The air as soon as they exited out of the inn was thick and heavy with a bone chilling feeling of hate. Sera repressed the shiver that ran down her spine. The grounds were quiet. Too quiet. They quickly hurried moving into the main keep without anyone seeming to notice. That was until the undead had appeared on the second floor of the keep. The guards were dead it seemed and had been for some time.

They had used the servants passages and entrances to get up to the second floor. As soon as they had opened the door the undead had attacked. They came from seemingly nowhere. They fought their way to the lord's and his family's chamber. The smell of rot and decay followed them the entire way along with the undead.

Finally, as they opened the door a harsh cackling laughter greeted their ears.

"Foolish mortals, playing with magics they do not understand."

Sera's legs locked. She didn't want to go any farther into the room. Solas placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. "Ignore its taunts. Try to put aside whatever hatred and loathing you have. You will only feed its power."

She nodded and swallowed the bile that was rising up in her throat. She could do this. She faced demons all the time at the Inquisitor's side. _That's right you fight demons all the time. They die by your arrows just like any noble prick can._ She squared her shoulders back and stood a little taller. "Let's go."

Moving into the room, she could just make out the outline of the young man from earlier standing in the doorway between the parlor room and the bedroom beyond. The boy's shoulders were hunched and his back was to them. As they entered fully into the room, the boy turned. He held a strange looking amulet cupped gently in his hands. Blood seeped through his shirt on his right arm where Sera had cut him, but there was more blood on his left and blood on the floor around his feet. It was the boy's eyes that unnerved her the most. Dead like filmed over dead. Sera gagged mockingly at the boy. "Well, that didn't take long."

"Powerful and ancient demons require a heavy price." Solas said solemnly. "It seems the demon made certain the boy paid it in full."

Sera gasped as the meaning of his words fully sunk in. "You mean,"

"Yes, the demon commanded the boy to turn his self-loathing on himself. This is the sad unfortunate result." Solas' voice was full of pity.

Sera's eyes narrowed as she stared at the boy. "Maybe, but he was a prick."

"And now he is mine." The boy's mouth moved as the deep and brittle voice echoed out of it.

"Ewww…not fun." Sera called as she raised her bow and pointed the arrow directly at the possessed by the demon.

"Fun? You slaughter my minions and come into my home…" The demon started

"Not listening!" Sera yelled and let fly. The arrow buried itself deep into the demon's right eye. It took a step back as Sera let fly another arrow into its other eye. "Not listening to your evil stinkin' bastard!"

"Sera!"

Solas' blue arc of magic streaked out and slammed into an undead old man who had been creeping up on her left side. The creature caught fire and screeched as it turned to ash. The demon screamed as Sera loosen another arrow. Solas' flames flickered out and hit the demon. It burned and the smell of burnt flesh and hair filled the room. Sera coughed as the blind on fire demon stumbled into a wall tapestry and the old dry wall hanging caught fire.

"Oh shat!" Sera cried as she turned and ran from the room. Solas not too far behind her.

Sera plopped herself down beside Solas. She looked at him with renewed interested. "You helped me out with my people. And you helped me. Didn't think you really cared about the little people or me. Thought you were too big and mighty. You know, stuck in the past, reliving old dead memories."

Solas shook his head as he removed his boots. The pool was warm and clear, a little hot spring in the cold winter day. He dipped his feet in letting the gentle water wash away the sweat, grime and stress of the day's travels. They had been travelling non-stop for the better part of two days, stopping only long enough to rest the horses. They had fled from the keep even as the main started to burn. Hopefully, any innocent people were able to get out of the keep. They had finally stopped to rest themselves along the hot spring this morning. Solas planned on sleeping and trying to reach Adessa through her dreams to tell her what they had encountered. He wanted to prepare her and Josephine if things were somehow linked back to the Inquisition. He didn't think they would be, but one could never be too careful it seemed.

"Just because I choose to remember the past does not mean that I have completely forgone the present. As to your little people, it is always those beneath our immediate gazes that suffer most. I would gladly help them if and when I may."

" Right. You know for an elfy elf, you're not so bad." Sera claimed jabbing him playfully in the shoulder.

"I believe that was a compliment." Solas said matter-of-factly, an amused expression crept across his face. His amusement befuddled her.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let it go to your head. Hehehe…go to your head." She laughed.

Solas sighed, though a grin twitched on the edges on his lips. "Ah and just like that our bonding moment has passed."

"Just as well as I was startin' to feel all green and leafy. Yuck."


End file.
